The amnesic syndrome in man is being investigated, with particular emphasis on the amnesia produced by electro-convulsive therapy (ECT) and head trauma. Anterograde amnesia is being evaluated to determine its duration after a course of ECT, and retrograde amnesia is being evaluated with newly designed questionnaire techniques to test Ribot's Law, and to determine how far back in time retrograde amnesia extends. Other areas of interest include asymmetry of hemispheric function, consolidation theory, state-dependent learning, and recovery of function.